


Balance (Dark Side! Logan Fic) [On Hold]

by SnekBoio



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fanfiction, Intruloceit, M/M, analogical - Freeform, dark side au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekBoio/pseuds/SnekBoio
Summary: There's always been a Balance ever since the Split. There was an equal number of Dark and Light Sides. One for each Side. Deceit is Patton's Dark Side, Remus is his brother's and Virgil was Logan before he was Accepted.However, Virgil’s Acceptance Arc broke that Balance between the Sides as there was a new sudden Imbalance in Thomas’s mind. Four Light Side and two Dark Sides. The Balance must be restored before Thomas’s mind collapses.The two Dark Sides are forced to see their once friend hang out with the Light Sides and ignore his past. Angered by this realization of false hope and abandonment, they decide to get revenge the easiest way possible:Completing the wish the Logical Side is asking for: complete Apathy.Little by little, his emotions are being chipped away and all hell is release when he breaks. The double life is over.The Light Sides plan on getting back their Logan without any knowledge of the Balance while the Dark Sides are keeping Logan with them because he belongs with them.Will the Light Sides "save" Logan or Can they just accept that in order for Balance to be restored, sacrifices have to be made?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Balance (Dark Side! Logan Fic) [On Hold]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tw: Unsympathetic Virgil in the ending)
> 
> Virgil ya done messed up. -.-

It all began with Virgil's simple and yet impactful decision.

(A/N: This is based in on my theory/HEADCANON that Virgil left the Dark Sides the same way Spinel was abandoned in the Garden by Pink Diamond.) 

It was an ordinary day for each Side. The Lights are having breakfast that is being made and served by Patton. Meanwhile, the Dark Sides were still sleeping. Because they were Sides of Thomas, they were gay and therefore none of the Dark Sides could sleep correctly.

Dee was in his snake form, curled up and blepping, Remus was just tossed and spread out on his bed while Virgil was hanging off the bed while sleeping.

Well pretending to sleep. He couldn't sleep. Not with all the constant negativity _flourishing_ in his mind. Sure, he was Anx- Paranoia.. He was created with overwhelming negative thoughts.

But these negative thoughts weren't self deprecating. Well not really but still.

The words of annoyance and hate from Remus's brother swirled around his head and it hurts every time. Dee and Ree were right.

Light and Dark Sides do not and cannot live together. They only cause harm and destruction for each other.

It was a stupid idea to take up Dee's offer to spy on the Light Sides just to gain information about them. He only did it because he wanted Thomas's attention. He wanted to be viewed as someone beneficial and not a trouble maker, which is what all Dark Sides are seen as. Virgil sighed and slid off his bed to fall on the floor.

Shaking off the fall damage, (A/N: No I don't play Minecraft -v-) Virgil stood up and walked out of his room to wake up Remus and Deceit. Thomas was awake but he didn't feel any Remus and Deceit urge as he just exhausted and tired.

He went to Remus's room first and saw that the trash goblin was spread out on his bread and Dee was sleeping on top of him in his snake from. Virgil gave a small chuckle and took a quick photo for later blackmail, which felt weird because that meant he was staying in this hell hole of the Dark Palace. It was a ridiculous thought, but some part of him wanted to be with the Light Sides and he wanted to feel that love they all give to each other. Only Morality, or _Patton_ , seemed to care but of course he would. He's the dad of the group and dads always want the best for their children or anyone who comes in their way of line. Virgil just **happened** to be here and Patton is there to give him love because he's there, no other purpose.

Sighing, he left the love birds to themselves and went to prepare them breakfast. He left to the kitchen and looked around the place to see what ingredients he could find in there, wondering how Dee does this every morning. Then again Dee had six arms so he could easily grab everything and quickly make breakfast.

'Well, this is gonna be my life now. Might as well start now than never learn at all.' He thought as he went over to the cabinet to grab pancake flour. Mainly because he needed to read the ingredients and recipe on how to make pancakes due to his inexperience with them. While reading the ingredients aloud, Virgil felt a tug come from the cuff of his pants. That usually meant that Thomas was trying to summon him. He lifted his foot to stop the tugging and moved away from his spot with the pancake flour box with his hand. He didn't need to be with the Light Sides who didn't care about him.

(A/N: .... This sounds like me. I didn't mean to make me project onto Virgil. : D)

Ignoring the tug, he went back to the table to put down all the stuff he had in his arms and started to prepare breakfast for the asleep a Dark Sides.

Sighing as the tug tried again one more time, he started to sing softly to himself. (A/N: the song is the one that's linked up above ^^)

"You think you do the right thing  
But incidentally  
You find the whole world would prefer it  
Differently  
You go from being fair  
To falling flat  
You see what's there  
You find you're at  
The wrong end of the stick  
And you're starting to feel sick  
Of when  
The story drops you hard  
Into the pavement  
Even though you thought you knew what  
"To behave" meant  
But you find out you were thinking wrong  
And you wind up back where you belong  
And you try to get it right  
But instead it just comes back  
To bite you

I never wanted to be the bad guy  
The Bad Guy  
The Bad Guy  
Never wanted to be the bad guy  
But that's just how the story goes...

It's a trip discovering  
You're not the hero  
You thought you were Augustus  
But you're Nero  
And you're playing on your violin  
You might say it's just  
Your evil twin  
But it's not some villain clone  
No, it's you and you alone  
To blame

I never wanted to be the bad guy  
The Bad Guy  
The Bad Guy  
Never wanted to be the bad guy  
But that's just how the story goes

And it goes  
And it goes  
And goes  
And goes  
Just like balloons  
Out of your hand  
The world looks up  
While you sink in the sand  
And you start to understand  
That it can't be erased  
If it's traced out in pen  
Though you scrub it again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
I never wanted to be the bad guy  
But that's just how the story-

I never wanted to be the bad guy  
The Bad Guy  
The Bad Guy  
Never wanted to be the bad guy  
But that's just how the story goes

I never wanted to be the bad guy..."

His bottom quivered but he bit it down hard to keep himself from crying. He needed to continue playing the role of the bad guy because that's what everyone sees him even though he wants to stop the act.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he continued making breakfast by following the instructions on the box.

**TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND TIRED**

A few days after he decided to lose all hope that the Light Sides would come for him. Sure Patton seemed to care for him but it seemed all like an act. Why would he care? Roman and Logan made it **_very_ **clear, especially Roman, he wasn't wanted so Patton just tried to be the odd one out. 

A knock suddenly came at his door and he was startled by the sudden noise. Then a voice came. "Virgil you've been in there for 5 days now. You gonna come out or shall I get Remus to force you out?"

It was Deceit. Sighing, he finally came off from his bed, quickly rubbed at eyes to hide the tears stained eyeshadow. He didn't want Dee to see he has been crying over the Light Sides not coming for him. But it was pointless since he had eyeshadow that was didn't remove quick enough. He walked over to the door and opened it for Dee.

Deceit opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when he noticed Virgil's tear stained eyeshadow face. Immediately he knew what Virgil was crying about. "It's about them isn't it?" Dee asked, wrapping two of his six arms around Virgil who immediately broke down in his mother's (A/N: >:3333 NOT SORRY!!!!) arms. That meant Dee needed all six arms out. In an attempt to calm the paranoid Side, the lying side was trying his best to soothe him with small shushing noises Thomas's mother used when Thomas was a little boy. 

Though Virgil is much older than Deceit so Dee couldn't do much as those hushing moments was when Thomas was a baby and Lying was never an option much when you're a baby. You're mainly dominated by Curiosity (who was Logan at the time period then) and Fear (who was Virgil.) "It's okay Virge. It's just me." Deceit whispered as the Side in question hiccuped and choked on his tears.

"I just really thought they'd come... Yea I felt like a burden and useless Side to them but I'd thought they'd realize how important I am to Thomas and come for me... I was foolish to think they'd ever accept a Dark Side like me." He angrily spat with tears still tracing from his face.

Deceit released him. "They were a fool to decide that you weren't good enough for them. While we don't like the Light Sides that much, they have no reason to treat you the way they did." Gently pulling Virgil out of his room, he offered the Black (or Grey?) Colored Side a trip around the Dark Palace to get his mind off the Light Side's disrespectful and unforgivable behavior.

Remus had joined in and it was pretty chaotic that Virgil got a lot of laughs outta him many times. For once, he didn't feel so Paranoid and out of place with his Dark Side family. Suddenly he got an internal alert that there was intruders in his room and he had an annoyed suspicion it 'was the Light Sides who were probably only there to insult him and fail at convincing him to return to them.

He explained the situations to Dee and Ree and they allow Virgil to go.

**AcCePtInG aNxIeTy PaRt TwO hApPeNs aNd aNoThEr tImE sKiP tO tHe fiLmInG of FiTtInG iN*

(TW: From here on to the end of the prologue, there's gonna be some unsympathetic Virgil schist going on. Specifically mentions of abandonment (Virgil abandoning the Dark Sides) lying and possibly being manipulative. You've been warned.) 

(Also tell me if I miss something and you're triggered by it, thanks!)

It was a perfect design. The color really stuck out to him and fitted in well with him.

Today was gonna be the day. The day where he'll officially leave the Dark Palace and become one with the Light Palace. 

All he had to do was to make Remus and Deceit believe that he's gonna depart quickly for a quick video with the Light Sides and come back right after. But that's not what's gonna happen. After what happened in the last episode, the Light Sides really do genuinely love him and accepted him as one of their own. All he needs to do is officially accept that, abandon and hide his past so they won't throw him out again and change into Anxiety and not Paranoia.

So how to convince Deceit and Remus? The truth or another way? Eh, he'll figure it when he gets to that point. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Virgil began to make sure he has everything he'll need when he shifts Sides. Once he officially accepts he's a Light Side, his room will change into the Light Palace so he needs to be prepared. The anxious Side is also gonna pop into his Dark Palace room one more before he switches just to get his new jacket and show it off but before he gets to show it off, he'll need to hide it so in case the other two Dark Sides entre his room, they won't see it. 

After a few minutes of packing and organizing everything he'll be needing over in the new Palace, Patton was calling him through his phone.

He picked it up and answered it.

"Hey Pat, what's up?"

Patton seemed to have left a voicemail.

"Hey kiddo! The filming is happening really soon so ya better hurry up. (A/N: He's not Unsympathetic with this line. Patton isn't yelling at Virgil. Just so you know.) Hope to see you there! We have your script ready and the costumes!" 

Virgil smiled and closed his phone. He finished his packing and had the perfect place t put his new jacket, his bathroom where his makeup is. Remus and Deceit would rather die than face his wrath from touching his eyeshadow.

It was now time to go.

The anxious Side and everything was prepared. The excuse and the packing. All he had to do was sneak past the border without either of the Dark Sides seeing him. This meant that Virgil was, of course, Anxious. V e r y anxious. His heart was beating hard inside his chest that it felt it was gonna escape.

Did he feel some regret and maybe s o m e dread? Anxious, some regret and dreading the fact he might face Dee and Ree. And then facing the Light Sides who'll take him in as one their own? He didn't know how to pinpoint his emotions at the moment.

"Virgil?"

Everything froze and his heart stopped pounding. It dropped and his fingers were jittery. Adrenaline was cruising throughout his body suddenly. He slowly turned around and he paled even more than his own pale skin. 

"R-Remus?" He stuttered, avoiding his confused green eyes.

The Dark Creativity started to walk towards him and Virgil panicked even more he threw out his fist and punched Remus right in the face.

Remus flinched but the punch didn't really affect him. Only made him suspicious.

(A/N: I’ll edit this later but rn im lazy so I’m just gonna brief over this.)

Remus attacked Virgil with questions why he was at the border. Virge avoided each question until he snapped and spilled his plan. Well almost. He only told him that he was gonna pop in with the Light Sides for a video and made him promise that he’ll return. “Just stay there until I come back.” He said as he forever turned his back to the Dark Side Palace, leaving behind a confused yet hopeful Remus.

Virgil never came back while the Dark Sides remained hopeful he’d return. 

  
The Balance was now officially broken and is already beginning to shift...


End file.
